Labyrinth of Mist Arc
The Labyrinth of Mist Arc is the third arc of the Hungry Joker manga series. This arc takes Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji to France where they explore the mysterious Mist Labyrinth as their first mission as White Joker members. It also reveals the mysterious figure that appears in Heidi's memories. Summary The Elusive Mist Labyrinth Finally entering the White Joker Organization, Heidi and Chitose engage in their first mission as official members, receiving the information about it from Mira Caldicott while flying to the Quercy province, in France, where a Labyrinth of Mist suddenly emerged. Mira tells them that they will be also meeting another White Joker in the mission, a so-called "Steel Woman". Once they're done, Mira closes the communication and she and Alan proceed to receive the report from a White Joker higher-up, that tells them that Heidi must be watched closely.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Pages 1-7 Once arriving in their destination, Heidi and Chitose meet Vivian Blanchard, a young lady member of an aristocratic family. Heidi, however, gives her a bad first impression by disassembling a good of hers, subsequently receiving a punch in the face from the lady. With the situation settled, they go to the house where the alleged Witch, responsible for the Labyrinth, lived.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Pages 8-14 Once getting there, Heidi and Vivian enter the house and start to investigate it; Chitose, on the other hand, gets scared by its only resident: a young man covered by dressings and bandages, called Nils Lees. He tries to be welcoming, but, turned down by the group, gets depressed and claims his desire to find his grandmother, the so-called Witch, that would have isolated herself inside the Labyrinth. Without holding back, Heidi uses his powers to get the four-man group in the entrance of the Labyrinth.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Pages 15-23 They enter the Labyrinth, and Heidi concludes that it undoubtedly came from the power of an Eureka. Suddenly, however, they're found by a pair of Mist Minotaurs, that attempt to attack them and restrain Heidi. Vivian then states that she will use her powers to save Heidi, but, because of that, everyone would have to close their eyes otherwise they would get blind.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 1-8 One they shut them, Vivian activates the Sumerian Ruby inside herself, while recalling her sorrowful past where, because of the Ruby embedded inside her body, she was abandoned by her aristocratic family. With that, she wanted the group to don't see her metallic appearance and be put off by it. Claiming that she will regain everything with her own forces, she slices a Minotaur in a half, and proceeds to save Heidi in the hand of the other one, but the young scientist reveals to be safe and sound. Realizing that she'd been watched by Heidi, Vivian gets worried about what he could say, but unexpectedly hears he saying that her powers are beautiful.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 9-19 The Minotaurs, however, begin to restore themselves, leading Heidi to conclude that further fighting would be waste of time, using his powers once again to carry the group. While they're flying, a Mist wall suddenly emerges and separates Heidi and Nils from Vivian and Chitose.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Pages 1-3 With an Eureka Locator, Chitose is able to guide Vivian to the place where the Eureka is; the young lady, however, seems to be more interested in the relationships of Heidi. Realizing her true intentions, Vivian gets embarrassed and angry at the same time, what makes her use her powers to slice down a Minotaur without asking Chitose to close her eyes. Again, she unexpectedly hears from Chitose that her powers are amazing.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Pages 4-8 Meanwhile, Heidi and Nils notice that the restoration of the Mist was too fast and prevented them from passing through it by upsides. Nils gets depressed about her grandmother once again, which leads Heidi to advice him to have more confidence. With determination on the eyes of Nils, Heidi proceeds to perform a new experiment, consisting in the consecutive intake of his Apple, what results in a successive increase of power, that allows Heidi to tear down several Mist walls at once. While flying, Nils asks Heidi if he wants to be his friend, to which the young scientist replies that's quite probable.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Pages 9-16 Heidi and Nils then follow the pattern of restoration of the Mist and eventually meet with Vivian and Chitose near a house. Entering it, Nils spots his grandmother seated and immobile, what shocks him. Vivian approaches the old woman and confirms that she is dead.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Pages 17-19 The Witch's Endearment Devastated with the death of his grandmother, Nils breaks down in tears. Suddenly, however, the attentions are diverted to a mysterious man that appeared before the group: A ladies man called Dodomekis. When asked if he knew what happened to Nils' grandmother, he replies that he simply killed her, while picking up his dark coat and revealing his Mavro nature.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Pages 1-4 Chitose tries to react, but realizes that she is immobilized. Dodomekis then reveals his Eureka, the Curare Beak, an item that secretes several types of drugs. He says that he used it to kill Nils' Grandmother, but that in her last moments she erected the Labyrinth of Mist to trap him inside. He then reveals his intentions to make Chitose and Vivian his personal slaves and use the group's Eureka to get out of the Labyrinth, much to Vivian's anger.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Pages 5-10 The noble lady activates her powers to fight Dodomekis, but suddenly gets knocked back by him with an Strengthened arm. Heidi then begins to fight him alongside Vivian, but due to Dodomekis' wide amount of attack possibilities and fighting skills, he overpowers the duo by paralyzing them. It seemed the end for Heidi's group, but he declares that they still have someone at their side.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Pages 11-17 Dodomekis realizes that the person in question is Nils, approaching him to see if he could do anything, just to see a man immobilized by his fear. He kicks Nils while the same feels sorry for not being able to help the group, when suddenly his grandmother appears from the Mist. She reveals the Eureka used to create the Labyrinth, and hands it to Nils, that refuses to accept it due to being unworthy. His grandmother, however, states that he is a gentle person that will be capable to vanquish his fear. The woman then slowly vanishes alongside the Labyrinth, while expressing her love for Nils in her final moments. Dodomekis, angry about her actions to restrain him, insults Nils' grandmother, what leads the young man, with his newly-gained confidence, to use the powers of the Eureka to avenge his beloved grandmother.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Pages 1-11 Pure Water vs. Filthy Poison Nils creates an enormous Mist Minotaur with his Eureka, that surprises Dodomekis and lets his guard open to receive a massive punch from the creature. The Minotaur, however, reveals to be a cute face and a lack of focus due to Nils' poor control of the Eureka. Furious, Dodomekis stands up and attacks the Minotaur, only to realize that it was useless, subsequently targeting Nils instead. However, he is stopped by Heidi, that manages to use his gravitational powers to sustain his own body.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Pages 12-17 Dodomekis' fury just raises more and more, and he injects his Strengthening Medicine to enhance his entire body and defeat the duo. He manages to dodge and overpower them, but when about to give the final blow, his body is stopped by the effects of Vivian's Metallic Poison, acquired when he punched the lady's face. He nullifies the effects of the allergen by secreting a certain substance inside his body, but this just gives Heidi and Nils enough time to combine their Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Pages 1-7 A cloud of Mist surrounds Dodomekis, and then with a intensification of pressure it is condensed into water, creating a giant Aqua Cage around Dodomekis. He claims that it wouldn't suffocate him, but the true intentions of the duo are revealed when Dodomekis' cape is torn by a Water Cutter. In the spite of the Mavro's despair, Heidi and Nils doesn't hold back and activate their Cage Violate, creating several Water Cutters to put an end to Dodomekis' life.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Pages 8-12 With the experiment completed, Heidi and Nils were about to celebrate their victory, but a dark hole suddenly opens in the air and a person drops Dodomekis in the ground. Coming out of the hole, none other than the Mavro that Heidi recalls from his past appears smiling to them. While Chitose notices how he strongly resembles, the man calls Heidi as "Barschheit", someone that he hasn't seen for a long time. With a dark smile in his face, the Mavro reveals to be Heidi's older brother.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Pages 13-19 Two Siblings Separated by Beliefs Fights & Events References Navigation